The Apron's Tale
by kakkoii-chan
Summary: [S-Savers Contest : Banjir TomatCeri] Aku si celemek putih. Pemilikku, Haruno—maksudku Uchiha Sakura. Aku tinggal di kediaman Uchiha. Harapanku hanya satu, semoga pemilikku tidak bosan padaku. Karena aku masih ingin ikut menyaksikan perjalanan kisah mereka. Kisah sepasang lelaki dan wanita, yang akhirnya membangun keluarga kecil mereka bersama.


".. boleh kubuka sekarang?" sayup-sayup terdengar suara seorang wanita. Aku tidak bisa mendengar jelas seluruh kalimatnya, tapi yang jelas ia berniat untuk membuka kotak yang membungkusku sejak beberapa hari yang lalu ini.

Dan entah kenapa aku mulai merasa berdebar—walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak punya benda bernama jantung di dalam tubuhku—menantikan reaksi dari si calon pemilikku ini. Apakah ia akan senang melihatku? Bagaimana kalau ia kecewa? Aku ini hanya sebuah celemek putih dengan model biasa. Tanpa motif, corak, maupun model yang manis. Bagaimana kalau aku berakhir di tempat sampah?

Perlahan cahaya lampu mulai menerpaku, membuatku memandang untuk pertama kalinya dua buah manik mata berwarna kehijauan itu.

.

Kakkoii-chan presents

 **The Apron's Tale**

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

For Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri

Rate T

Prompt #48

Kategori Best Sasusaku Canon for Fiction

Summary : [S-Savers Contest : Banjir TomatCeri] Aku si celemek putih. Pemilikku, Haruno—maksudku Uchiha Sakura. Aku tinggal di kediaman Uchiha. Harapanku hanya satu, semoga pemilikku tidak bosan padaku. Karena aku masih ingin ikut menyaksikan perjalanan kisah mereka. Kisah sepasang lelaki dan wanita, yang akhirnya membangun keluarga kecil mereka bersama.

Warning! Typo, Abal, Deskrip hancur, Plot berantakan

DLDR

ENJOY!

.

"Astaga, Sasuke-kun," aku merasakan tangan si gadis mengangkatku dengan bersemangat. Wajahnya terlihat memerah—karena bahagia mungkin? Aku hanya bisa menerkanya saja. "Kau memberikanku sebuah celemek?"

Seorang laki-laki yang dipanggil Sasuke itu sedikit berdehem sebelum menjawab pelan, "Kuharap kau menyukainya. Aku—er—tidak begitu mengerti selera perempuan."

Gadis itu menggeleng kuat-kuat, "Aku sangat menyukainya. Simpel dan dewasa," jawabnya dengan—menurut pendengaranku—nada jujur. " _Arigatou ne_ , Sasuke-kun," sambungnya sembari tersenyum tulus. Kurasa ia benar-benar menyukaiku. Yah setidaknya ketakutanku untuk berakhir di tempat sampah tidak akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat ini.

" _Doita_ ," gumam si Sasuke pelan. Hei, apa aku melihat sedikit noda kemerahan di wajahnya yang tampan itu?

"Yosh, karena kau sudah memberikanku celemek ini, aku akan lebih giat berlatih memasak," si gadis—yang aku belum ketahui namanya ini—berkata dengan penuh semangat. "Kuharap kau masih tidak keberatan mencicipinya, Sasuke-kun."

Lagi-lagi si pemuda bernama Sasuke itu berdehem pelan. Ia tampak gugup, menurutku. Atau mungkin ia hanya sedang tidak enak badan. Mungkin saja. Namun detik berikutnya ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru tua, membuatku—dan juga pemilikku tentu saja—terkejut dengan tingkahnya itu.

"Kurasa memakan masakanmu seumur hidupku bukan ide yang buruk," ujarnya sembari membuka isi kotak yang baru saja ia keluarkan, memamerkan sebuah cincin bermata batu rubi kecil di dalamanya. Ia kemudian memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lain dengan wajah lebih memerah dari yang tadi. Astaga, apa dia baru saja melamar pemilikku?

Aku mulai merasakan remasan di tubuhku, membuatku mengembalikan atensi kepada pemilikku yang jelas-jelas tanpa sadar meremasku keras-keras. Air mata mulai mengalir perlahan di pipinya yang bersemu merah. "Sasuke-kun, apa kau.. kau..," gadis itu berusaha mengatakan sesuatu, tapi kurasa ia terlalu emosional untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Aku mulai merasakan pergerakan dari Sasuke. Ia mendekati gadis yang masih larut dengan perasaannya itu, mengalungkan lengannya yang kokoh ke tubuh kecil pemilikku, membuat tubuh gadis itu bersandar penuh dalam dekapan lelaki itu. "Haruno Sakura," Sasuke berbisik pelan tepat di telinga Sakura—akhirnya aku mengetahui nama pemilikku—"Menikahlah denganku."

Tanpa keraguan sedikitpun, pemilikku mengangguk mantap. Ia kemudian membalas pelukan Sasuke—seorang pria yang membeliku beberapa hari yang lalu dengan wajah datarnya untuk kekasih yang akan ia lamar. Hei, aku merasa seperti celemek paling beruntung di dunia. Aku akan menjadi saksi perjalanan hidup keluarga kecil ini—setidaknya begitulah pikirku saat ini.

.

 **~ The Apron's Tale ~**

.

Aku menyukai pemilikku saat ini. Setidaknya ia adalah pemilik yang jauh lebih baik daripada ekspektasiku selama ini. Aku selalu membayangkan akan digunakan oleh seorang ibu-ibu galak penjual daging di pasar—dan jangan tanyakan darimana aku mendapat bayangan seperti itu. Sakura—si gadis pemiliku—selalu memakaiku dengan hati-hati dan merawatku dengan penuh kasih sayang. Aku merasa seperti barang yang dicintai oleh pemiliknya.

Aku juga menyukai semangatnya untuk berlatih memasak. Tidak butuh waktu lama untukku menyadari kemampuan memasaknya yang cukup payah. Sebenarnya tidak separah itu sih, asal ia tidak menambahkan 'bahan pelengkap' yang tidak seharusnya ia tambahkan—walaupun itu untuk alasan kesehatan. Dan gadis berambut merah muda ini tidak menyadarinya sampai akhirnya Sasuke—calon suaminya tercinta—memutuskan untuk berkata jujur. Kurasa Sasuke selalu berusaha menerima apapun hasil masakan wanita pilihannya ini sampai akhirnya lidah dan perutnya mulai memberontak. Setidaknya kejujurannya membuat progres peningkatan kemampuan memasak Sakura berkembang pesat dalam hitungan hari setelah itu.

Kau tau apa kebahagian terbesar dari sebuah celemek? Ya, tentu saja ketika ia digunakan untuk memasak oleh pemiliknya. Tapi menurutku ada satu hal yang lebih membahagiakan dari itu, yaitu ketika melihat pemilikmu tersenyum bahagia karena masakannya dinikmati oleh orang-orang terkasihnya.

Aku sangat menikmati saat-saat mengamati interaksi dua orang yang sangat kontras ini dari tempatku tergantung. Begitu wajar, begitu menenangkan, begitu hangat. Kebersamaan mereka seolah memang sudah digariskan oleh takdir. Walaupun aku hanya sebuah benda mati, tapi aku bisa merasakan cinta di antara mereka berdua. Dari bagaimana mereka saling menatap, dari bagaimana mereka saling menyapa, dari cara tangan keras Sasuke menyentuh permukaan kainku yang terikat erat di pinggang Sakura, dari semua _gesture_ kecil antara mereka berdua.

Aku tidak sabar menantikan keluarga kecil mereka terbentuk. Sasuke yang hampir setiap hari mengunjungi apartemen kecil tempat Sakura tinggal ini membuatku heran, mengapa tidak segera saja mereka meresmikannya. Apa ada sesuatu yang mengahalangi mereka? Aku hanya bisa mengamati dalam diam—menunggu petunjuk datang.

Sampai akhirnya perlahan rasa penasaranku terjawab. Jam kunjung Sasuke mulai berkurang perlahan. Dari setiap hari, menjadi dua hari sekali, sampai seminggu sekali, sampai akhirnya ia tidak datang dalam waktu yang lama. Aku bisa merasakan senyum di wajah Sakura perlahan meluntur. Waktu untuk memasaknya jauh berkurang, digantikan oleh lamunan sendu sembari menatap ke arahku atau cincin yang melingkar manis di jarinya—membuatku ikut merasakan kesepiannya. Kurasa ia merindukan Sasuke-nya.

"Hei, kau tahu, kali ini Sasuke-kun juga tidak akan datang," Sakura mengajakku bicara—suatu hal yang sudah sering ia lakukan semenjak memanjangnya waktu absen berkunjung Sasuke. Mungkin ia sangat kesepian sehingga menganggapku seperti teman berceritanya—walaupun aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. "Kenapa ia masih ingin melanjutkan perjalanan bodohnya itu? Dia kan sudah melamarku," ujarnya dengan nada kesal. "Bukankah seharusnya kami menikah, kemudian tinggal bersama, mempunyai anak-anak yang manis, dan akhirnya tua bersama? Apa ia tidak serius ketika melamarku dulu?" keluhnya lagi dengan suara bergetar menahan air matanya yang mulai menggenangi manik hijaunya.

Aku hanya diam—tentu saja, bisa apa aku. Aku sesungguhnya ingin mencoba menghiburnya, meyakinkannya betapa seriusnya Sasuke ketika melamarnya. Aku tahu saat ia membeliku, ia benar-benar memikirkan orang yang akan ia berikan. Aku sedih melihat Sakura sedih seperti ini.

"Aku benar-benar merindukan, Sasuke-kun," bisik Sakura untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum membenamkan wajahnya yang basah ke bagian depan tubuhku. Kuharap Sasuke merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh gadis ini dan memutuskan untuk segera pulang.

.

 **~ The Apron's Tale ~**

.

"Aku sudah bosan menunggu Sasuke-kun kembali," ujar Sakura di suatu siang ketika ia baru saja pulang dari tempatnya bekerja, membuatku kaget setengah mati. Mungkin kalau aku punya mulut untu bersuara, aku sudah berteriak saking kagetnya. Sakura, apa kau serius?

"Aku bosan menjadi gadis baik, selalu menurutinya begitu saja," ia melanjutkan curahan hatinya. Kakinya bergerak cepat ke arah tempat tidurnya, disusul dengan suara-suara yang tidak jelas berasal dari mana diiringi dengan omelan disela-selanya. Kurasa ia sudah benar-benar kehabisan kesabarannya. Apakah ini pertanda berakhirnya hubungan pasangan terfavoritku di dunia?

Berapa lama kemudian Sakura kembali muncul dengan tas besar yang beberapa kali kulihat ia gunakan ketika akan misi keluar desa. Aku kembali bingung dengan tingkah gadis ini. Sebenarnya bagaimana keadaan kepala merah mudanya saat ini? Apa ia baru saja terbentur sesuatu?

Tanpa kusadari Sakura sudah mengangkat tubuhku, berusaha memasukkanku ke sebuah pelapis yang terbuat dari plastik. Jangan-jangan Sakura berusaha mengenyahkan barang-barang yang berhubungan dengan Sasuke? Baiklah, sepertinya ini memang saatnya aku berada di tempat sampah, pikirku pasrah. Namun detik berikutnya Sakura kembali menggantungkanku di singgasanaku yang biasa, membuatku semakin bingung dengan tingkahnya. "Tunggu saja Sasuke-kun," bisik Sakura entah pada siapa, "Kali ini aku sendiri yang akan menyusulmu. Bahkan kalau perlu, aku sendiri yang akan menyeretmu pulang," lanjutnya dengan nada gemas.

Gadis itu kemudian berbalik keluar dan mengunci pintu apartemennya ini, meninggalkanku dalam kesunyian. Sejujurnya aku sedih karena ia meninggalkanku begitu saja di ruangan sepi ini, tapi kalau itu berarti untuk mengejar orang terkasihnya, apa boleh buat. Aku akan setia menunggu mereka berdua kembali lagi kemari.

.

 **~ The Apron's Tale ~**

.

Aku benar-benar kesepian di sini, sendiri tanpa tanda-tanda kehidupan. Walaupun sesekali tampak seorang dua orang wanita—yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah teman-teman baik Sakura—yang datang untuk membersihkan apartemen ini, tetap saja rasanya berbeda. Aku rindu tawa Sakura ketika ia salah menakar bahan masakannya, aku rindu keluh kesah Sakura saat merindukan Sasuke-nya, dan hal yang paling kurindukan adalah perasaan nyaman ketika Sasuke memeluk Sakura dari belakang ketika gadis itu tengah memasak.

Aku bosan. Entah sudah berapa lama sejak Sakura meninggalkanku. Aku mulai mengkhawatirkan gadis itu. Apakah ia berhasil menemukan Sasuke? Apakah selama ini ia bersama Sasuke? Apakah ia sehat? Bagaimana dengan makannya? Apakah ia makan teratur? Aku mulai terdengar seperti ibu-ibu yang mengkhawatirkan anaknya sekarang.

Sampai tibalah saat-saat yang kunantikan. Entah siang atau malam, aku tidak begitu memperhatikan, yang jelas tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara gemerincing kunci yang beradu dengan pintu. Ah, mungkin Hinata atau Ino yang datang, pikirku saat itu.

"Akhirnya, aku kangen sekali dengan ruangan ini," ujar seorang gadis begitu pintu menjeblak terbuka. Suara ini... begitu familiar, suara yang begitu kurindukan.

"Kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu, Sakura," tukas suara yang lain. Astaga, apakah aku tidak salah mendengar.

Perlahan kedua sosok pemilik suara itu mulai terlihat jelas. Dan benar dugaanku, ternyata mereka benar-benar sudah kembali.

Sakura tampak sedikit tak terima, tanpa belas kasihan ia menyikut pinggang laki-laki yang berdiri di sebelahnya. "Aku berteriak untuk meluapkan kebahagiaanku karena akhirnya pulang ke rumah setelah sekian lama."

"Tapi kau bisa membangunkan Sarada," balas Sasuke cepat.

"Ah, aku lupa karena kelewat senang," Sakura tertawa pelan. "Maafkan Mama ya, Sarada-chan," ia berkata dengan lembut.

Sarada? Aku tidak pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya. Tapi begitu aku melihat dengan jelas gundukan kecil di lengan Sakura, semua jadi terasa lebih jelas. Itu.. jangan-jangan… mungkinkah?

"Tidak sekotor yang kubayangkan," komentar Sasuke setelah beberapa saat mengelilingi seisi apartemen.

"Tentu saja, kau harus berterima kasih pada Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten karena berbaik hati mengurus apartemen ini saat kita pergi," tukas Sakura sebelum meraih tubuhku untuk ia pakai. Ia kemudian mengambil seperangkat alat bersih-bersih dan menyodorkan beberapa ke arah Sasuke. "Nah, sekarang Tuan Uchiha, kita mulai bersih-bersihnya. Kau tidak mau Sarada bersin-bersin karena rumahnya kotor kan?"

Hanya suara geraman yang terdengar dari mulut Sasuke sebelum disusul tawa Sakura.

.

 **~ The Apron's Tale ~**

.

Senang melihat kebahagiaan yang terpancar di keluarga kecil ini. Kehadiran malaikat mungil berambut hitam ini jelas menambah warna baru di apartemen kecil ini. Sasuke—yang kuketahui jarang sekali menampakkan ekspresi selain wajah datarnya—sekarang mulai banyak memunculkan ekspresi-ekspresi yang sebelumnya tidak pernah kubayangkan akan muncul di wajah tampannya.

Jadi seperti yang terlihat, akhirnya pasangan ini telah meresmikan hubungan mereka dalam suatu ikatan sakral bernama pernikahan. Setelah Sakura menyusulnya, Sasuke merasa tidak perlu menunggu apapun untuk segera melegalkan hubungan mereka. Mereka menikah di sebuah kuil di desa kecil dekat perbatasan Sunagakure—ya setidaknya itu yang kudengar saat Sakura menceritakan apa saja yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Sasuke pada teman-temannya yang datang berkunjung. Rata-rata dari mereka kaget melihat kehadiran seorang bayi cantik berambut hitam di tengah-tengah mereka. Bahkan salah satunya yang berambut pirang—yang seingatku bernama Ino—sempat berkomentar cukup berani.

"Kau membuatnya di tengah-tengah hutan, eh, Jidat? Kau dan Sasuke cukup berani juga ya," ujarnya saat ia menggendong bayi Sarada. Wajah Sakura langsung memerah sementara Sasuke nyaris memuntahkan seluruh teh yang sedang diminumnya. Bahkan seluruh isi ruangan menatap keduanya dengan tatapan yang berbeda-beda. Ada yang salah tingkah, ada pula yang malah tersenyum.

"Ino! I-itu tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan. Kami-kami..," Sakura bahkan tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya karena panik.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah malu-malu. Kita kan sama-sama sudah dewasa," tukas salah satu tamu yang berambut perak.

"Tapi, Kakashi-sensei, itu tidak benar," dalih Sakura masih dengan kepanikan dan rasa malu yang tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"Hn, itu bukan urusan kalian sebenarnya," kali ini Sasuke angkat bicara karena tidak tega melihat istrinya yang mati kutu. Tapi nyatanya tetap saja seisi ruangan tertawa, menikmati reaksi berlebihan yang ditunjukkan oleh Nyonya Uchiha baru itu.

Sangat menyenangkan melihat kedua orang ini belajar untuk mengurus seorang bayi—terutama Sasuke. Ia selalu menampakkan wajah khawatir setiap kali Sakura menyerahkan Sarada dalam gendongannya. Sepertinya ia takut akan menjatuhkan putrinya itu. Atau ekspresi anehnya setiap Sakura meninggalkan Sarada dalam pengawasannya untuk mengurus keperluan sehari-hari atau bekerja di rumah sakit. Sangat lucu. Tapi melihat wajah lelah Sakura setiap Sarada terbangun di malam hari sempat membuatku kasihan juga. Yah, namanya saja bayi, mana peduli dengan kondisi waktu dan tempat.

Semua berjalan sangat lancar, seolah tidak akan ada yang salah dalam kehidupan mereka. Tidak sampai tiba hari itu. Hari yang merubah segalanya.

Semua berawal dari suara pintu yang menjeblak terbuka dengan kerasnya. Sakura muncul dengan wajah merah meninggalkan begitu saja Sasuke yang berada di belakangnya. Ia meletakkan Sarada di tempat tidur bayinya sebelum kembali berjalan cepat ke arah dapur.

".. Sakura, dengarkan dulu," Sasuke mencoba mengejar Sakura yang berjalan cepat di depannya. Hei, ada apa ini?

Sakura tetap tak menggubris—sepertinya ia benar-benar marah pada lelaki yang telah menikahinya itu. Tangannya dengan sigap mulai menyiapkan sebotol susu hangat untuk putri tercintanya.

"Sakura.." Sasuke masih mencoba membujuk istrinya untuk berbicara—yang berbuah nihil. Ia mendecakkan lidahnya, mulai kesal dengan aksi cuek wanita itu. Ia meraih lengan kecil Sakura, mencoba membuat perhatian wanita berambut merah muda itu tertuju padanya. "Sakura, tolong dengarkan dulu."

"Dengarkan apa lagi, Sasuke?" Sakura membalas dengan nada kecewa. "Aku lelah melihatmu terus pergi. Sebegitu bahagianya kah kau di luar sana?"

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Ia menangkupkan tangannya yang besar di wajah cantik Sakura, membuat keduanya saling menatap intens ke mata pasangannya. "Tidak ada yang lebih kuinginkan dibandingkan tinggal di sini bersama kalian."

Tanpa aba-aba, Sakura menepis tangan Sasuke dari wajahnya. "Tapi apa buktinya. Untuk apa kau menawarkan diri untuk melakukan misi itu?"

"Aku hanya tak bisa membiarkannya, Sakura."

"Kau tidak memikirkan kami sama sekali. Aku membutuhkanmu di sini, Sasuke-kun. Sarada membutuhkan papanya bersamanya," pada titik ini air mata Sakura mulai berjatuhan membasahi wajahnya.

Aku melihat ekspresi aneh di wajah Sasuke sebelum pria itu menarik tubuh istrinya ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalian akan baik-baik saja," bisiknya cukup keras untuk kudengar.

"Kenapa harus kau? Kenapa bukan orang lain saja?" protes Sakura dengan suara terendam.

"Kau tau sendiri alasannya, Sakura," balas Sasuke masih dengan bisikan datarnya. "Hanya aku atau Naruto yang bisa melacak chakranya. Tidak mungkin mengirim Naruto yang seorang hokage. Hanya aku pilihan untuk melakukan misi ini."

Sakura semakin terisak di dalam pelukan suaminya. "Tapi.. tapi.. bagaimana denganku? Bagaimana dengan Sarada?"

Sasuke tampak mengendurkan pelukannya, kemudian menunduk untuk menyejajarkan tinggi meraka. Ia menatap intens manik kehijauan istrinya yang masih digenangi air mata. Perlahan ia usapkan ibu jarinya di wajah sembab Sakura, berusaha menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di sana. "Kau wanita yang kuat, Sakura. Kau pasti bisa menjaga putri kita dengan baik selama aku pergi. Aku tau itu," Sasuke berkata dengan lembut, berusaha meyakinkan Sakura yang jelas terlihat rapuh saat ini.

"Sasuke, aku takut. Aku tidak sekuat itu, aku.. aku..," Sakura mulai meracau sebelum Sasuke mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di dahinya yang dihiasi _diamond_ keunguan. Ia kembali memposisikan tubuh wanita itu di dalam pelukannya, memastikan wanita itu benar-benar terlindungi oleh tubuhnya.

"Percayalah pada dirimu, Sakura," bisik pria itu menenangkan.

Perlahan isakan yang keluar dari bibir Sakura mulai menghilang digantikan dengan senggukan-senggukan pelan. "Aku harus menjawab apa kalau Sarada menanyakanmu? Dia anak yang pintar, suatu hari ia pasti akan menanyakan keberadaanmu," tanya Sakura setelah beberapa lama terdiam dalam posisi yang sama.

Sasuke mengeluarkan kekehan langkanya. "Kau bisa mengatakan kalau papanya sedang berusaha menyelamatkan dunia."

Sakura tertawa pelan mendengar kalimat Sasuke. Jarang sekali suaminya itu membuat lelucon seperti itu. Sayangnya momen ini harus berakhir karena suara tangisan Sarada terdengar dari dalam kamar.

"Pergilah. Sarada sudah tidak sabar menunggu botol susunya," Sasuke kembali melonggarkan pelukannya agar Sakura bisa beranjak dari posisi mereka. Aku bisa melihat ekspresi setengah enggan yang tanpa ia sadari terlihat di wajahnya. "Cepatlah, nanti kita lanjutkan lagi."

Dan tanpa berkata apapun, Sakura meninggalkan suaminya untuk mengurus kembali anaknya yang masih kecil itu.

Wajah Sasuke langsung berubah begitu Sakura menghilang dari pandangannya. Tangannya terkepal—mungkin menahan perasaan yang tidak bisa ia ungkapkan melalui kata-kata. Kurasa sikap tenangnya tadi hanyalah kedok untuk menguatkan hati istrinya. Dan jauh di dalam hatinya, ia pasti merasakan perasaan hancur yang sama. Meninggalkan keluarganya untuk waktu yang tidak ditentukan, dengan resiko kehilangan momen-momen kecil dari pertumbuhan putrinya, kurasa tidak ada seorang ayahpun di dunia ini yang tidak akan kecewa.

Malam itu aku merasakan atmosfer kesedihan di ruang makan kecil keluarga ini. Sakura tak pernah sedetik pun memisahkan dirinya dari sang suami. Mereka menghabiskan malam-malam terakhir mereka bersama dengan duduk di sofa ruang tengah, berbincang pelan sembari mengajak putri semata wayang mereka bermain. Ketika Sarada mulai tertidur, keduanya akan duduk berdua dengan posisi Sakura menyandar di tubuh Sasuke sampai akhirnya tengah malam tiba dan keduanya memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar.

Tidak ada yang lebih menyedihkan ketika datang hari keberangkatan Sasuke. Aku tidak pernah melihat Sasuke mengecup hampir seluruh wajah Sakura seperti itu, aku tidak pernah melihat Sakura memeluk tubuh suaminya seerat itu, dan aku tidak pernah melihat Sasuke menggendong dan membenamkan hidungnya di wajah Sarada selama itu. Begitu keduanya menghilang dari balik pintu aku hanya bisa menunggu sampai akhirnya Sakura kembali lagi setelah beberapa lama. Tubuhnya meringsut ke lantai, memeluk Sarada kuat-kuat sembari terisak pelan.

Aku berharap apapun misi bodoh yang diberikan pada Sasuke bisa segera selesai. Aku hanya ingin melihat keluarga ini kembali bersama.

.

 **~ The Apron's Tale ~**

.

Kurasa aku adalah salah satu celemek paling beruntung di dunia ini. Entah sudah berapa lama sejak aku dibeli dari toko pakaian di ujung jalan distrik pertokoan Konohagakure—aku sudah tidak menghitungnya, yang jelas sudah cukup lama hingga aku bisa membanggakannya—tapi pemilikku masih menyayangi dan merawatku dengan baik. Jahitan di tubuhku masih berada di tempat yang semestinya, tidak ada noda membandel yang menempel di permukaan putih tubuhku—singkatnya masih sangat bagus. Tentu saja ini berkat Sakura yang sangat menjagaku. Pasti banyak yang tidak percaya dengan penampilanku kalau aku bilang sudah menyaksikan peristiwa-peristiwa menarik dari keluarga ini. Katakanlah sejak lamaran terucap dari sang kepala keluarga sampai anak mereka tumbuh menjadi gadis cilik yang sehat.

Ya, Uchiha Sarada kini sudah berusia empat tahun—ia baru saja merayakan ulang tahunnya dua minggu yang lalu berdua saja dengan ibunya. Kenapa hanya berdua? Sudah jelas karena Uchiha Sasuke, ayah dari si gadis kecil ini masih belum kembali dari misi rahasianya. Belum kembali di sini benar-benar berarti sama sekali belum pernah kembali. Satu kalipun. Tidak untuk ulang tahun putri semata wayangnya, tidak untuk ulang tahun istri tercintanya, apalagi untuk sekedar merayakan hari jadi pernikahan mereka.

Sungguh aku sangat salut dengan Sakura. Ia membesarkan putrinya seorang diri, padahal tahu sendiri bagaimana tingkah bocah berusia di bawah lima tahun—begitu aktif dengan energi yang tidak terbatas yang entah muncul darimana. Ditambah lagi ia masih harus mengerjakan kewajibannya di rumah sakit dan pusat rehabilitasi anak Konoha. Bisa dibayangkan betapa lelahnya kehidupan yang dijalani oleh wanita itu setiap harinya. Tapi tidak pernah sekalipun ia menunjukkan tampang capek ataupun sedih di depan Sarada—sama sekali. Ia selalu tersenyum di depan putri semata wayangnya, selalu mencurahkan perhatian dan kasih sayangnya untuk buah hatinya kapapun dan di manapun, berusaha mengisi kekosongan yang ditinggalkan suaminya.

Setidaknya ia berhasil menjadi wanita yang tegar di depan orang-orang yang mulai memberikan tatapan kasihan padanya. Ya, dia adalah wanita paling tegar yang kutemui. Tapi setegar-tegarnya manusia—apalagi wanita—pasti akan ada waktu dimana ia tidak bisa menahan perasaannya lagi.

Aku ingat sekali saat pertama kali pertahanannya mulai goyah—itu hari yang sama dengan hari ulang tahun Sarada kemarin.

Hari itu, begitu Sarada terbangun, Sakura langsung memeluk putrinya itu menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun sembari mengangkat kue ulang tahun kecil yang dibuatnya semalam—bersamaku tentu saja. Sarada meniup lilinnya dengan malu-malu sebelum mengucapkan terima kasih sembari memeluk ibunya.

"Mama, ada noda coklat di celemek Mama," Sarada menjauhkan tubuh ibunya, tidak mau piyama kesayangan ikut menjadi korban.

Sakura tertawa renyah, "Ah, aku sampai tidak sadar. Ini gara-gara tidak sabar melihat ekspresi terkejutmu," ia mencubit gemas pipi putrinya itu. "Harus cepat-cepat dicuci sebelum membekas," desah Sakura sembari mengusap bagian tubuhku yang memang terkena noda coklat.

"Mama sangat menyukai celemek itu ya? Padahal kan ada celemek lain yang masih bagus," ujar Sarada tampak tertarik sekaligus penasaran.

Lagi-lagi Sakura tertawa. "Kau menyadarinya ya? Kau tau kenapa Mama sangat menyukai celemek ini?" ia menatapku dengan ekspresi yang sulit kudeskripsikan—campuran antara _super_ bahagia dan malu, sepertinya karena mengingat peristiwa saat itu. "Karena Papa yang memberikannya saat meminta Mama untuk menikahinya dulu."

Sarada tampak sedikit terkejut. "Benarkah?" ia ganti menatapku dengan tatapan takjub sekaligus terpesona. Mungkin karena aku adalah salah satu benda yang menghubungkan mereka dengan Papanya yang sekarang entah berada di sana.

"Tentu saja benar, kau tidak percaya?" kali ganti Sakura yang pura-pura merajuk.

Sarada menggeleng. "Aku percaya pada Mama," balasnya pelan.

"Nah, cukup mengobrolnya saat ini. Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu kue ulang tahunmu? Mama membuatnya semalam suntuk loh."

"Bagaimana rasanya, Sarada-chan?" tanya Sakura penasaran, begitu mereka menikmati kue coklat buatannya di meja makan.

"Enak kok, Mama," jawab Sarada pelan. Tampaknya ia tidak begitu bersemangat hari ini.

Bukan hanya aku yang menyadarinya, Sakura juga merasakannya. "Ada apa, Sayang? Kau tidak tampak senang. Tidak suka rasanya?"

Sarada menggeleng.

Sakura menghentikan acara makannya, perlahan mendekati tubuh mungil putrinya, "Ada sesuatu yang mau kau bicarakan dengan Mama?"

Sarada tampak ragu. "Ehm, ini kan hari ulang tahunku, tapi kenapa Papa tidak datang? Apa Papa tidak menyayangiku?" tanyanya polos.

Sakura tampak terperanjat. "Tentu saja Papa menyayangimu, Sayang. Papa hanya sedang menjalankan misi yang sangat sulit, jadi tidak bisa datang saat ini. Mama sudah pernah menjelaskannya padamu kan, sayang," jawab wanita itu sebaik mungkin. Aku tahu topik ini adalah topik yang sensitif untuknya, tapi ia tetap berusaha memberikan jawaban untuk putrinya itu.

"Tapi ulang tahunku cuma sekali setahun, tapi Papa bahkan tidak bisa menyempatkan datang. Itu tandanya Papa tidak sayang padaku."

Aku merasakan tangan Sakura mulai meremas tubuhku, ia pasti sedang berusaha menahan air matanya. "Sarada, sayang, dengarkan Mama ya," ia mengusap mata Sarada yang mulai digenangi air mata. "Papamu sangat menyayangimu—lebih dari apapun. Tapi, Papamu juga seorang _shinobi_ Konoha. Dia harus mementingkan kepetingan desa lebih di atas semuanya."

"Tapi aku kangen Papa," Sarada mulai terisak pelan.

Sakura langsung memeluk putrinya, berusaha menenangkan sekaligus menyembunyikan air matanya yang mulai menetes pelan. "Mama juga, sayang. Tapi kita harus bersabar menanti Papa pulang."

Dan aku tidak pernah melihat Sakura menangis seperti malam itu—ketika Sarada sudah lelap tertidur tentu saja. Kurasa ia sudah sangat sangat sangat merindukan Sasuke. Ne, Sasuke, apa kau merasakan kerinduan mereka? Kenapa kau tidak kunjung pulang?

.

 **~ The Apron's Tale ~**

.

Terlalu banyak yang terjadi. Tawa, tangis, senang, sedih, marah, semuanya terangkum dalam kisah keluarga berlambang kipas merah dan putih ini. Semuanya dilalui dengan sebuah lubang besar yang ditinggalkan oleh sang kepala keluarga. Sang putri sulung kini sudah menjadi siswa di akademi ninja—mengikuti jejak kedua orang tuanya. Sarada tumbuh menjadi anak yang sehat dan kuat. Dengan rambut hitam dan manik mata gelapnya, sudah jelas ia mewarisi gen kental Uchiha. Walau begitu bentuk wajah dan matanya sangat mirip dengan Sakura.

Sedikit banyak ia mulai terpengaruh apa yang disebut sebagai 'pemberontakan masa muda'—yah kalau aku tidak salah mengutipnya. Ia mulai mempertanyakan kembali Papanya yang tak kunjung pulang. Bahkan ia mulai mempertanyakan apakah Sakura benar-benar ibunya—suatu hal yang aku yakin pasti membuat Sakura sedih. Coba bayangkan bagaimana perasaanmu kalau anak yang kau besarkan sendirian malah mempertanyakan hal bodoh macam itu. Kalau aku, mana mau aku susah-susah demi anak orang lain—yah, walau aku tidak tahu bagaimana dengan Sakura, dia kan kadang terlalu baik hati. Lagipula kurang mirip apa Sarada dengan Sakura? Kalau saja gen Uchiha-nya tidak terlalu kuat, aku yakin ia akan mirip seratus persen dengan Sakura. Tapi sepertinya Sarada tidak menyadarinya.

Puncak kegalauan dari Sarada adalah ketika tanpa sengaja Sakura menghancurkan rumah yang baru saja di sewanya setahun belakangan ini. Putri Uchiha ini memanfaatkan kondisi ibunya yang sakit untuk kabur entah kemana. Tentu saja Sakura langsung menyusul putri satu-satunya itu dan meninggalkanku sendiri di tempat Shizune. Dasar anak ini, semoga saja ia disadarkan betapa kelirunya pemikirannya selama ini.

Tapi tidak hanya sampai di situ saja kejutannya. Tidak sampai berganti hari, Sakura dan Sarada sudah kembali ke kediaman Shizune. Tunggu dulu, mereka tidak hanya berdua, ada satu pria di belakang mereka. Astaga, jangan-jangan itu.. Sasuke?

Itu benar-benar Sasuke—versi lebih tua dari terakhir aku melihatnya. Tidak banyak berubah, masih tampan seperti biasanya walau terlihat kurang terurus. Kalau saja aku punya mata dan kantong air mata, sudah pasti aku akan menangis sekarang. Maksudku, astaga, aku bahkan belum menyiapkan diri untuk datangnya hari ini.

Sama seperti hari-hari biasanya, Sakura sendiri yang memasak untuk makan malam. Yang berbeda adalah adanya satu orang tambahan, satu orang yang selalu dinantikan kehadirannya di tengah-tengah dua perempuan berbeda warna rambut ini. Kurasa tidak hanya Sakura dan Sarada yang tampak senang, biarpun tipis, aku bisa melihat Sasuke tak kalah senangnya dengan kedua perempuan di sampingnya. Ia tak henti-hentinya melempar pandangan ke wajah istrinya dan anaknya. Dia pasti sangat merindukan keduanya—walaupun tidak ditunjukkan secara terang-terangan.

Mereka nyaris menghabiskan sepanjang malam untuk bercerita—tepatnya Sarada yang bercerita sedangkan Sakura dan Sasuke lebih banyak mendengarkan. Aku bersumpah tidak pernah melihat Sarada berbicara sebanyak ini sebelumnya. Sakura hanya tersenyum di samping suaminya, kurasa ia menahan diri untuk tidak melompat ke pelukan suaminya ketika anak mereka ada di sana.

Sampai akhirnya Sarada mulai menguap untuk kesekian kalinya, Sasuke berusaha membujuk putrinya itu untuk tidur.

"Tapi aku masih ingin berbicara dengan Papa," tukas Sarada dengan mata berair menahan kantuk.

Sasuke dan Sakura saling berpandangan. "Sarada-chan, kau bisa melanjutkannya lain kali. Kau perlu tidurmu, begitu juga Papamu," kali ini Sakura yang angkat bicara.

Sarada menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Kapan lain kali itu? Pasti Papa sudah akan pergi lagi besok," balas gadis itu. Sasuke hanya diam—yang bisa diartikan kalau hal yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Sarada itu memang benar adanya. "Papa benar-benar akan pergi lagi besok?"

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. "Ya. Aku tidak bisa menunda misi lebih lama lagi," jawabnya pendek.

Sarada jelas sekali tampak kecewa. Ia terdiam beberapa saat sampai akhirnya memutuskan untuk bangkit dari posisi duduknya, "Aku tidur sekarang. Oyasumi, Mama, Papa," pamitnya sebelum setengah berlari menuju kamar yang telah disediakan oleh Shizune.

Sasuke dan Sakura tetap diam selama beberapa menit sampai akhirnya Sakura membuka suara, "Kau ini sama sekali tidak berubah, Sasuke-kun. Setidaknya ubah sedikit cara bicaramu. Sarada masih belum terbiasa dengan nada datarmu itu. Ia bisa salah paham."

"Hn, kurasa kau benar," desah Sasuke pelan. Laki-laki berusia kepala tiga itu membenarkan posisinya agar bisa melihat wajah istrinya lebih jelas. "Kau sudah baik-baik saja? Bagaimana dengan luka-lukamu tadi?"

Sakura tersenyum, "Masih jadi tukang khawatir, eh, Sasuke-kun?" ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu tegap Sasuke, menghirup pelan aroma yang sudah pasti sangat ia rindukan. "Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya sangat merindukanmu."

Perlahan jemari Sasuke bergerak ke arah pucuk kepala Sakura, mengusapnya pelan sembari sesekali memainkan rambut pendek wanita itu. "Aku juga. Lebih dari yang kau bayangkan," uajrnya sebelum mengecup pelan puncak kepala merah muda di bawahnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak pernah pulang?" Sakura kini mulai merajuk, jarinya ia main-mainkan di atas dada bidang suaminya.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan, "Mungkin karena aku takut akan sulit meninggalkan kalian lagi," jawabnya. Ini serius? Atau hanya bercanda? Kadang aku tidak mengerti dengan cara bercanda pria ini.

"Itu bukan alasan, Sasuke-kun no baka!" Sakura memukul pelan dada suaminya itu, membuat pria itu sedikit mengaduh. "Setidaknya pulanglah sesekali—kurasa Naruto tidak akan terlalu keberatan. Atau kirimlah pesan—aku tidak peduli apakah itu dengan telepon genggammu atau dengan burungmu. Yang peting kau menghubungi rumah lebih sering."

"Hn," balas Sasuke tidak jelas. "Jadi... Sarada sebentar lagi akan lulus dari akademi? Padahal terakhir kali aku melihatnya ia masih belaar berjalan."

"Ya, sudah selama itu kau meninggalkan kami," ujar Sakura sedikit kejam. Sasuke tidak membalas apapun, mungkin menyadari sudah terlalu banyak yang telah ia lewatkan.

"Jadi.. kau akan berangkat lagi besok?" tanya Sakura untuk kembali membuka pembicaraan.

"Hn, besok pagi mungkin."

Sakura menghela napas panjang, tampak kecewa namun berusaha menutupinya. "Baiklah, aku akan menyediakan bento untukmu di perjalanan," ia kemudian bangkit, berniat menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk sarapan dan bento esok hari.

Tapi Sasuke lebih cepat dari itu, ia manahan tangan Sakura, membuat gadis itu menghentikan gerakannya. "Urus saja itu nanti. Bukankah ada yang lebih penting daripada itu?" ia menyeringai.

"Eh? Ta-tapi..," Sakura tampak salah tingkah. Wajahnya memerah dengan cepat. Tunggu dulu, jangan-jangan maksud Sasuke...

"Kau merindukanku kan?" tanya Sasuke lagi, kali ini menarik tubuh Sakura agar lebih mendekat ke tubuhnya.

Sakura tertawa pelan, "Kau tidak pernah berubah, eh, Sasuke-kun."

"Tidak kalau tentangmu."

Dan akhirnya, setelah sekian lama, aku kembali menjadi saksi dari sesuatu yang sebaiknya tidak diceritakan di sini. Sebenarnya aku sudah kebal soal itu, tapi.. setelah sekian lama, rasanya aneh menyaksikan ini lagi. Kau benar Sakura, pria ini sama sekali tidak berubah.

.

 **~ The Apron's Tale ~**

.

Perpisahan kali ini sedikit berbeda. Tidak banyak air mata ataupun atmoser kesedihan. Ada banyak kata dan janji saat ini. Janji untuk pulang sesekali, janji untuk memberi kabar, janji untuk selalu sehat dan selamat di sana. Sarada masih tampak tidak rela melepas kepergian Papanya, terlihat dari bibirnya yang masih saja ditekuk ke bawah.

Aku memang tidak bisa mengantar Sasuke sampai di gerbang desa seperti Sakura dan Sarada—yah lagi-lagi aku menyadari kenyataan bahwa aku hanya sebuah celemek. Tapi aku selalu mendoakan kesehatannya, keselamatannya, dan kesuksesan misinya. Setidaknya biarkan ia bebas misi jangka panjang setelah ini, toh sebentar lagi Sarada akan mulai menjalankan misi, pasti waktu bersama mereka akan semakin berkurang. Maka dari itu, sebelum saat itu tiba, sebaiknya kau sudah menyelesaikan misimu Sasuke.

.

 **~ The Apron's Tale ~**

.

Aku si celemek putih. Pemilikku, Haruno—maksudku Uchiha Sakura. Aku tinggal di kediaman Uchiha. Harapanku hanya satu, semoga pemilikku tidak bosan padaku. Karena aku masih ingin ikut menyaksikan perjalanan kisah mereka. Kisah sepasang lelaki dan wanita, yang akhirnya membangun keluarga kecil mereka bersama.

.

.

 **OWARI**

.

.

UWOOOOO! Nggak nyangka akhirnya selesai juga fic abal ini—setelah beberapa kali hampir menyerah karena ide mampet dan ketidak percayaan diri saya. Udah lama nggak nulis fic dan rasanya ada aja yang salah dan kurang. Dan ya.. saya dengan menyesal tetap mempublish fic yang jauh dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna ini. Jadi maaf kalau ada typo, maaf kalo abal, maaf kalo plotnya kacau, maaf kalau feelnya nggak dapet. Maafkan sayaaa!

Alhamdulillah, masih sempat berpartisipasi untuk event BTC 2015! Yeeey, setelah berhasil melewati halangan rintangan bernama koas, ujian, dan game i-chu, jadi juga. Agak ragu sih, dan saya takut melanggar guidelines-nya, Tapi yaudah, yang penting udah berusaha. Sebenernya ini juga buat ultah PapaSuke tapi kayaknya lumayan telat ya. Hha.

Akhir kata, thanks buat yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca, semoga menghibur, semoga gak bingung, semoga nggak bosen. Thanks juga yang mau menyempatkan diri buat mereview. Hhe.

Salam cinta, kakkoii-chan

 **~ Jogja 24072015 01:27 ~**


End file.
